mylittlepony_lamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Cutie Mark
La Cutie Mark es la sexta canción de la Quinta Temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el primer (preludio) y sexto (reprise) de seis canciones que aparecen en el décimo octavo episodio, Crusaders de la Mark Perdida. Producción La inspiración de Amy Keating Rogers para hacer la reprise de esta canción fue "You Can't Stop the Beat" del musical Hairspray.Amy Keating Rogers (2015-10-10). Esa melodía sonaba en mi cabeza mientras escribía la letra de "We'll Make Our Mark" pensé en "You Can’t Stop the Beat" de Hairspray en mi cabeza. Twitter. Revisado el 10 de Octubre de 2015. Letra en Español Latino Preludio :Bloom ::Esperamos nuestras Cutie Marks ::Hace tiempo ::Nadie sabe cual será al fin ::Ya lo intentamos sin parar ::Y lo haremos más y más :Mark Crusaders ::Porque las Crusaders no se rendirán ::La Cutie Mark ::Ya la encontraremos ::La Cutie Mark ::Pronto la descubriremos ::¡Un gran premio será nuestra Cutie Mark! Reprise :Mark Crusaders ::Esperamos nuestras Cutie Marks ::Hace tiempo ::No sabíamos cual iba a ser ::Lo intentamos sin parar ::Y lo haremos siempre más ::Porque las Crusaders no se rendirán :Scootaloo ::Ya sabemos porqué tanto tardó :Belle ::Nuestro viaje aquí realmente no acabó :Bloom ::Más que una marca ahora será ::Un lugar para iniciar :Mark Crusaders ::Una aventura que acaba de empezar ::Con Cutie Marks ::Vamos siempre a demostrar ::Con Cutie Marks ::Y a otros vamos a ayudar ::Un gran premio ahora es nuestra Cutie Mark :Pinkie Pie: ¡Muy bien, ponis! ¡Prepárense para la mayor celebración cute-ceañera de la historia! :Applejack: Ay, caramelo, si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí, estaría orgullosos de ti. :Apple Bloom: Oh... Gracias, Applejack. :Applejack: Ahora ve allá a celebrar con tus amigas. :Dash ::Orgullosa estoy, amiguito ::Me enseñaste algo hoy :Rarity ::Inspiraste a cada poni aquí en Equestria ::Y me inspiraste a mí :Dash, Rarity, y Applejack ::Sus Cutie Marks ::Mucho orgullo ya nos dan ::Sus Cutie Marks ::Fuerte vamos a cantar ::Un gran premio ahora es hoy sus Cutie Marks :Apple Bloom: Entonces, ¿qué opinan, Crusaders? ¿Valió la pena esperar por estas Cutie Marks o no? :Sweetie Belle: ¡Sí! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver a quién ayudaremos ahora! :Mark Crusaders ::Seamos sólo tres ::Crusaders que querían ver ::Que había en nuestro interior ::Quizá un destino mejor ::Amigas, siempre así ::Hay que empezar otra vez ::Aventuras que no tengan fin ::Con Cutie Marks ::Vamos siempre a demostrar ::Con Cutie Marks ::Y a otros vamos a ayudar ::¡Un gran premio ya llega nuestras Cutie Marks! Letra en Español Castellano Preludio :Bloom ::Nuestras Marcas de Belleza siempre ::Hemos buscado, ::Para nuestro sitio encontrar. ::Hemos probado mucho ya, ::seguiremos sin parar, :de la Marca ::Porque las Cruzadas siempre lucharan. ::Y nuestra marca ::unidas dejaremos; ::descubriremos que en las marcas de belleza ::hay recompensa, y las vamos a dejar. Reprise :Mark Crusaders ::Nuestras marcas de belleza siempre hemos buscado para nuestro sitio encontrar. :: ::Hemos probado mucho ya, ::seguiremos sin parar porque las Cruzadas siempre lucharán. :Scootaloo ::Mucho tiempo esto nos llevó. :Belle ::Pero nuestro viaje aquí no terminó. :Bloom ::Esta marca es mucho más, ::y de ella partirá :de la Marca ::La aventura que acaba de empezar. ::Y podrán ver lo que podremos hacer para ayudar a las potrillas a encontrar. Vuestras marcas al final os recompensarán. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Celebremos el mayor acontecimiento de belleza del mundo! :Applejack: Oh, terroncito. Si los papis estuvieran aquí estarían muy orgullosos. :Apple Bloom: Oh... Gracias, Applejack :Applejack: Ahora, ves a jugar con tus amigas. :Dash ::Orgullosa estoy, pequeñaja. ::De ti he aprendido hoy. :Rarity ::A todo el mundo alrededor as inspirado, ::eres mi inspiración. :Dash, Rarity, y Applejack ::Por vuestras marcas hoy Equestria brilla más. Por vuestras marcas hoy lo vamos a cantar. Vuestras marcas al final os recompensarán. :: :: ::Apple Bloom: Bueno, ¿qué me decís Cruzadas? Merecía la pena esperar o qué? :Sweetie Belle: ¡Sí! ¡Tengo ganas de saber a quién más ayudaremos! :Mark Crusaders ::Solo éramos las tres con ganas de descubrir, tratando de encontrar, nuestro destino vivir. ::Con nuestra amistad hoy vamos a comenzar una aventura que no tendrá fin. :: Para ayudar a las potrillas a encontrar, y haremos que juntas puedan alcanzar. Nuestras marcas al final ¡nos recompensarán...! Letra en Inglés Preludio :Bloom ::We've been searchin' for our cutie marks ::For a while now ::Tryin' to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::Though we keep on tryin' more :Mark Crusaders ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in ::We'll make our mark ::One way or another ::We'll make our mark ::On the day that we discover ::The ultimate reward of our cutie marks! Reprise :Mark Crusaders ::We were searching for our cutie marks ::For a while there ::Trying to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::But we kept on trying more ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in :Scootaloo ::Now we know what it took all along :Belle ::And our journey here is never really done :Bloom ::For it is more than just a mark ::It's a place for us to start :Mark Crusaders ::An adventure that has only just begun ::We'll make our mark ::Show the world what we can do ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies to break through ::To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark :Pinkie Pie: All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever! :Applejack: Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya. :Apple Bloom: Oh... Thanks, Applejack :Applejack: Now go on and party with your pals. :Dash ::I'm so proud of you, little buddy ::You've taught me a thing or two :Rarity ::You've inspired everypony around you ::And you've inspired me too :Dash, Rarity, y Applejack ::You've made your mark ::Done Equestria so proud ::You've made your mark ::And we're here to sing it loud ::For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark :Apple Bloom: Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next! :Mark Crusaders ::We started out just three ::Crusaders driven to see ::What we find in our hearts ::Discover our destiny ::And here we are, best friends ::About to start it again ::An adventure that never will end ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies most in need ::We'll make our mark ::So each one of them succeeds ::'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!